Talk:Smite evil
Critical immunity Does this affect those with immunity to Criticals?DaBear 10:08, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) *No, but it will stop a Smite Evil critical. -- Austicke 11:52, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) * Clarifying (I believe) the above ambiguous pronouns: No, immunity to criticals does not block smites (but it will stop a smite critical). Yes, smites affect those with immunity to criticals (but they cannot become critical smites in that case). --The Krit 17:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Stacking If someone has at least 2 levels of Paladin and 3 of CoT, do they get to smite evil twice per day? And does the damage count both the Pally & CoT class levels? -- Zenobia 14:26, 15 August 2006 (PDT) *No, class abilities such as Smite and Lay on hands do not stack. So a 2 Pal/3 CoT has only 1 Smite Evil (without extra smiting feat) and one LoH. :Pally and CoT levels do stack for the purposes of the Smite, as mentioned here http://www.nwnwiki.org/Great_Smiting Fair point that maybe a note should be made under Smite Evil. -pb 13:32, 18 August 2006 :* Copied to this page said stacking note from the Great Smiting page (minus the BG part). --Zenobia 13:58, 19 August 2006 (PDT) "Expected" evil My reasons for basically deleting the comment "It is worth noting that usually only undead and goblinoids can be expected to be evil, and smite evil does not usually work on other enemies, therefore making Extra Smiting a questionable feat." which was added by 80.192.21.119: Many denizens of the Underdark, some dragons, some outsiders, and many other standard creatures are evil, but these are neither undead nor goblinoid. In fact, it seems like at least half the standard monsters are evil. --The Krit 17:25, 2 February 2007 (PST) * Plus, on arena servers where you can have the totality of your ennemies of evil alignments, extra smiting and great smiting become really interesting. Mouettte 06:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Critical hits I'm assuming Immunity to Critical HIts won't block the basic bonus class level damage bonus from a Smite Good/ Evil here; feel free to correct me if for some reason Smites are blocked outright by Immunity to Critical Hits. (only mentioned due to confusing comment above) Does Smite Good/ Evil multiply on a critical hit? If you have an enemy who is subject to critical hits and you hit him with a Smite crit does that give you a 2-5x your class level damage bonus? -- 08:59, 8 January 2012 *Smite evil and its great smiting improvement are multiplied on a critical hit. WhiZard 19:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Attack bonus The charisma modifier gets added/substracted to/from your current total AB right? I was just playing a level 3 pally with 9 charisma and 17 strength, but when I did a smite I had 1 AB less on the roll then with a normal attack vs +6. Sorry if this is a stupid question but I never played pally much. 21:46, June 10, 2013 (UTC) * A 9 charisma corresponds to a −1 charisma modifier, so where is the problem? (Adding −1 to something results in 1 less than normal, as you observed.) Based on what you reported: 3 (BAB) + 3 (strength) + −1 (charisma) = +5; looks right. --The Krit (talk) 23:43, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :* Yeah okay then, nevermind. It's probably my english understanding... Applies means adds? To me it reads like it uses the charisma modifier, as apposed to str/dex. 03:27, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::* Yep, "applies" means "adds". Compare to weapon finesse ("make attacks with dexterity") and zen archery ("use wisdom when attacking"), which talk about the initial creation/rolling of an attack, rather than modifying an attack. (Kind of subtle I guess.) Also of note, both of those feats explicitly state "instead of". --The Krit (talk) 00:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Critical Smiting? When you land a critical smite, does the critical modifier of the weapon multiply the smite damage, or only the weapon damage? For instance, if you land a critical smite with a scythe, do you get x4 smite damage, or only x4 to the base 2d4 damage of the scythe? --Iofhua 23:14, 18 October 2016‎ (UTC) * From critical hit: "All bonuses to damage not specifically excluded from critical hits are added once per damage roll." Smite evil is not specifically excluded from critical hits. (Compare to sneak attack, which is specifically excluded from critical hits.) --The Krit (talk) 14:27, October 19, 2016 (UTC)